Trois moins deux qui s'en vont
by Laemia
Summary: Ils étaient sa vie. Elle, surtout. Il les a laissés s'en aller, restant seul avec ses regrets et ces sentiments qu'il ne comprend pas. Axel/Xion,   Roxas.


Pairing: Axel/Xion, un peu, mais ça joue surtout sur l'amitié Axel/Roxas/Xion. Ah, et un sous-entendu Lea/Isa.

Rating: K+? Je sais jamais quoi mette dans ces trucs-là...

Disclaimer: S'ils étaient à moi, Xion ne serait pas morte, Roxas ne serait pas un idiot et donc je n'aurais aucune raison d'écrire cet OS.

Note: Un petit truc qui traînait à moitié-achevé dans mes documents depuis longtemps. Je l'ai fini en une petite heure aujourd'hui. ^^ Je sais, j'ai déjà trop de textes à écrire, mais...

Ah, pour ceux qui veulent la suite de mon Vaniku, il avance bien! =) Il me reste qu'un petit passage un peu soulant à écrire, et c'est bon!

Sinon, vous trouvez pas que la chanson "Quatre mots sur un piano" correspond bien à l'histoire de ces trois-là? Enfin, si "l'autre" évoqué dans la chanson désigne Sora que Xion part rejoindre à la fin de 358/2 Days. Je pensais à ça en écrivant, et franchement les paroles correspondent vraiment! Sérieux, allez l'écouter, vous verez!

Bon j'arrête là le HS et je vois laisse lire. ^^

* * *

><p>La tour de la gare, au centre de la Cité du Crépuscule. De là-bas, on pouvait admirer toute l'étendue de la ville et le coucher de soleil éternel s'étendant sur celle-ci. C'était leur endroit préféré, à tous les trois.<p>

Aujourd'hui, une personne manquait à l'appel. Les deux autres ne s'en formalisèrent pas, bien qu'un peu déçus de ne pas voir leur ami arriver. Il arrivait fréquemment que l'un des trois amis soit absent à cause d'une mission particulièrement difficile.

Axel et Xion mangèrent donc leur glace à l'eau de mer seuls, ce soir-là, en parlant de tous et de rien au fur et à mesure de leur discussion. Puis...

"Axel, c'est quoi, être amoureux?"

Le roux faillit s'étouffer avec son bâton de glace tellement la question avait été brutale. S'il s'y attendait, à celle-là!

"De... _Quoi_?

-J'en ai entendu parler pendant ma mission, expliqua la jeune fille. Je pensais que tu saurais."

Le Simili se passa la main dans les cheveux cherchant ses mots. Comment expliquer ça de manière simple? Il ne pensait pas la brune stupide, loin de là, mais n'ayant aucun souvenir de son passé, elle restait assez ignorante sur certaines choses, tout comme Roxas.

"L'amour, c'est quand il se passe quelque chose de très fort entre deux êtres.

-Ah, comme l'amitié?

-Euh, c'est vrai qu'on tient beaucoup à ses amis... mais je crois que c'est encore quelque chose de différent.

-Différent comment? fit la numéro XIV en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Comme... hm... C'est plus... plus fort, dans un certain sens.

-...D'accord."

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien pendant un moment. Une fois sa glace terminée, Xion déposa le bâtonnet à côté d'elle sur le rebord de la tour. Elle n'oublierait pas de le jeter lorsqu'elle partirait, bien sûr. Elle ne tenait pas à polluer un lieu aussi magnifique que celui-ci en laissant traîner des détritus partout.

"Est-ce que les Similis peuvent aimer? demanda soudain la brune.

-Il faut un coeur, pour ça.

-Mais... Pour avoir des amis aussi il faut un coeur, non? Et pourtant, nous trois..."

Le numéro VIII ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Il observa longuement la jeune simili. Bien sûr, qu'ils étaient amis! Et l'amitié, était un sentiment, non...? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Cela lui semblait tellement naturel, d'être avec ces deux-là, qu'il en oubliait parfois qu'il ne pouvait théoriquement pas éprouver une quelconque sympathie à leur égard.

"je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, répondit-il néanmoins. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Roxas et toi me faisaient me sentir... comme si j'avais un coeur, en fait."

Il eut un petit rire nerveux en prenant conscience que ce qu'il venait de dire paraissait complètement stupide. Un coeur? Bah voyons! Le sien était loin.

"C'est bizarre, hein? tenta t-il pour rattraper le coup.

-Alors, ça veux dire que tu nous aimes?

-C'est pas ce que... Non... Je... "

Il s'interrompit brusquement. S'il pouvait les apprécier comme camarades, serait-il possible qu'il les aiment? Mais... tous les deux? Ca lui paraissait assez étrange comme idée.

"Je sais pas, finit-il par lâcher. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi dans ce sens-là.

-En tous cas, moi, je vous aime tout les deux!"

Axel la dévisagea à nouveau, surpris. Pourquoi la voir sourire en disant cela lui faisait si... mal? Non, pas une douleur désagréable. Juste... Une drôle de sensation à l'estomac.

"Axel? Pourquoi t'es rouge, ici?" questionna soudain Xion en pointant un doigt sur sa joue.

Le Simili passa sa main à l'endroit désigné. Il avait chaud au visage.

"Je... Tu sais, on ne peut aimer qu'une personne à la fois.

-Tu es sûr?

-Je crois..."

N'ayant pas de coeur, il ne pouvait pas être certain de ce qu'il avançait, mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler de quelqu'un qui s'était épris de deux personnes au même moment. Bien entendu, des fois, ce sentiment pouvait disparaître ou changer de "cible". Décidément, l'amour se révélait être un sujet compliqué à aborder! Surtout pour un simili.

"C'est dur de choisir", soupira Xion.

Axel faillit éclater de rire, avant de se rendre que ça aussi, il ne devrait pas pouvoir le faire en toute logique.

"Tu sais, on ne te demande pas de choisir...

-Mais, poursuivit la brune en ignorant sa précédente remarque, je ne vous aime pas de la même façon. C'est dur à expliquer.

-Tu sais, il y a aussi une chose qu'on appelle affection...

-C'est quoi la différence?"

Aussitôt, le roux regretta d'avoir dit ça. Comment allait-il lui expliquer? Il n'y avait pas de... sorte de dictionnaire des sentiments, quelque chose du genre, pour satisfaire la curiosité des similis amnésiques?

"C'est... Un truc entre l'amitié et l'amour. Un peu comme ce qu'on peut ressentir pour un frère ou une soeur, voir même pour ses parents.

-J'ai pas de famille, alors je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être," lui rappella la jeune fille, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Axel repensa aux souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa vie d'avant. Il se rappelait que Lea adorait son grand-frère, Reno*. Mais ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il ressentait pour... cette personne qui comptait beaucoup pour lui, autrefois.

"Hm... Avec un frère par exemple, tu ne veux pas l'embrasser ou le serrer dans tes bras, tu ne penses pas à lui tout le temps, tu..."

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'expliquer l'amour. Il croyait pourtant ne rien savoir là-dessus... Peut-être qu'il lui suffisait de songer à celui que son autre lui avait aimé pour se souvenir de cette émotion si étrangement complexe. Décidément, Isa continuait de le hanter...

"Les gens qui s'aiment font ce genre de choses?

-Ouai."

La jeune fille eut un petit rire dont le numéro VIII ne comprit pas la raison.

"Tu te moques de moi? Je t'assure que tout ce que je te dis est vrai!

-Non, j'imaginais juste..."

Elle se remit à rire.

"Avec Roxas, ça me semblerait vraiment bizarre de faire ce genre de choses!. Oui, je pense qu'il s'agit plus d'un frère, pour moi."

A cet instant précis, Axel aurait juré avoir perçu quelque chose faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que son amie entendait par là, exactement? Et lui, il se situait où, dans tout ça?

Il ne recula pas lorsque Xion se rapprocha de lui, ni lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

"C'est à ton tour de rougir", remarqua t-il, amusé.

Elle leva la tête pour protester mais ne trouva pas les mots pour se défendre. Même avec des gants, Axel sentait la chaleur de ses doigts sous sa peau. Alors, juste pour voir si un simili pouvait aimer -et tout les théoriciens du monde, Xemnas, Vexen, n'importe qui, se serait étranglé à cette idée-, il l'embrassa.

Ce fut leur premier et dernier baiser. Après ce jour, aucun des deux n'eut le courage de reparler à l'autre de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et puis, ils ne pouvaient pas en parler devant Roxas. Donc ils se sont tus, et chacun a fini par classer l'évènement parmis les choses qui n'auraient pas dû se produire. Après tout, les Similis ne peuvent pas aimer, pas vrai?

S'ils avaient sû ce que le destin leur réservait, ils se seraient peut-être aimés à en mourir, jusqu'au dernier jour...

**:;_-/°''°\-_;:**

Encore la Cité du Crépuscule, à nouveau sans Roxas, mais l'insouciance de leurs moments en haut de la tour s'est envolée.

Ils ne se sont jamais beaucoup approchés du Manoir que les habitants prétendaient hanté, faute d'avoir un réel intérêt pour la chose. A présent, ils sont devant ce même manoir, l'un en face de l'autre. S'ils avaient levés la tête vers la fenêtre du premier étage, celle avec les rideaux blancs, ils auraient vus une silhouette observer leur querelle.

Il aurait voulu la retenir. Il lui avait bien dit de ne pas partir.

"Ils vont t'éliminer!"

Xion ne l'écoutait pas. Axel comprit qu'elle savait d'où elle venait et qu'elle ferait tout pour y retourner. Sans se soucier de l'Organisation, ni de ses amis. Sans se soucier de _lui_. Peu importe qu'elle y laisse la vie, peu importe qu'il... quoi? Qu'il _souffre_? Oui, c'était le mot. Ca faisait mal de la voir courir à sa perte sans pouvoir la retenir. Parce ce qu'elle savait où elle allait et que ça ne l'effrayait pas.

Il voulait lui dire de rester, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas la perdre. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment lui avouer. Alors, même lorsqu'elle dégaina sa Keyblade, il ne dit rien, juste qu'il la ramènerait, quoi qu'elle en dise.

"Ne retiens pas tes coups."

Il n'avait pas l'intention de les retenir, ses coups.

Il perdit quand même, et il vit Xion s'éloigner en direction du manoir, sans un regard en arrière.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se retourner, mais que si elle le faisait, elle ferait demi-tour et se jèterait dans ses bras, incapable de partir loin de lui.

Elle ne se retourna pas, jamais.

**:;_-/°''°\-_;:**

Quand Roxas quitta l'Organisation à son tour, Axel eut une désagréable sensation de déjà vu. Son ami partait vers une mort certaine, et il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. A nouveau, il ne trouvait pas les mots.

"Ils te détruiront!"

Lui aussi s'en fichait. Mais était-il vraiment conscient du danger? Xion, elle, savait qu'elle courait à sa perte. Roxas, lui, agissait sans se soucier des conséquences. Pour lui, pour ses amis, pour Axel qu'il laissait tout seul. La seule ombre restante d'une amitié qui avait bel et bien existée. Ou était-ce juste un rêve trop idéaliste?

Il n'eut pas le courage de le retenir, de lui dire à haute voix qu'il lui manquerait. Son abandon lui rappelait celui de Xion, trop récent dans sa mémoire.

Il laissa son dernier ami partir.

**:;_-/°''°\-_;:**

"Comment-est-ce arrivé?"

Il avait retourné la question dans sa tête, aucune réponse ne lui venait.

Au fond, c'était peut-être sa faute. Il avait un don pour faire fuir les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. D'abord Isa, puis Xion et Roxas.

C'est lui qui aurait dû partir, pas eux.

Assez! Il se releva d'un bond sur son lit. Ca suffisait, les conneries! Il avait regardé la fille qu'il aimait et son presque petit frère s'en aller sans rien dire.

Soit. Il les ramèneraient. Peu importe qu'il doive leur briser tout les os pour cela. Il ne les laisserait plus partir. Si c'était des réponses qu'ils cherchaient, d'accord. Il était prêt à leur fournir, à présent.

C'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention. Là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, reposait une enveloppe. il se leva, la prit, l'examina. Rien. Aucun mot dessus, même pas un nom. Il y trouva un bâtonnet de glace. Sur l'un des côtés était gravé le mot _Winner_.

Toute sa motivation s'envole d'un coup alors qu'un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres. Oui, d'eux trois, c'était bien lui le gagnant. Et c'était cruel. Lui, le lâche, celui qui prenait le moins de risques. Et c'était le seul qui allait survivre.

Lequel des deux avait pu lui laisser ce souvenir?

Roxas lui avait un jour parlé des bâtonnets gagnants, mais ça n'était pas son genre de faire ça. Xion, alors? Ca lui ressemblait déjà plus, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

Il ne saurait jamais.

**:;_-/°''°\-_;:**

Il oubliera Xion. Il n'aura jamais aucune idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Il cherchera Roxas dans tout les mondes et finira par le retrouver dans une Cité virtuelle. Là encore, il ne pourra pas le sauver. Il finira par se sacrifier pour sauver l'Elu de la Keyblade. Parce que, dès qu'il le vera, il repensera aux deux êtres qu'il avait tant aimé.

* * *

><p><em>Il se rappelait que Lea adorait son grand-frère, Reno<em>*: Ben quoi? Moi je trouve ça logique que Reno soit le frère de Lea, vu la ressemblance entre lui et Axel...

Et voilà, fini! Des trois similis, je trouve qu'au fond, c'est Axel qui a le plus souffert. Les trois ont eu un destin tragique, mais lui a dû supporter l'absence de ses amis, de le voir partir sans rien pouvoir faire et de se sentir inutile.

Hum... Une p'tite review pour les mendiants s'iouplaît? xD


End file.
